Dimension Unknown
by lilbill132
Summary: When an portal opens up in the schools forest a group of kid named Star-Dust, Vanilla-Beam, Shadow and Stridder. They take a look around and find something is wrong. The portal sudden opens to Vanilla-Beam's touch sending them into a completely different dimension. The four end up getting trapped having to find their way home.


notes this is my first on hope u like it

disclaimer: i do not own my little pony. just four characters

* * *

><p> Chapter 1- Unknown Portal (Beta) / Story: dimension unknown/ by nightgrear45/-/

Star Dust opened the door to his last class of the day which he had with Stridder, Vanillabeam, and Shadow. The door opened slowly as Star Dust came in. "Star come sit with us" Vanillabeam said with a smile. She looked at Stridder drawing slender-man.

"Hey stop drawing" the teacher whispered to Stridder.

Stridder stopped what he was doing looking away from his work "Okay". He murmurs with a snout, he places the drawing in the folder beside him. "But when this lesson is over i'm going to finish it". He whispered so the teacher couldn't hear him.

The teacher then walked up to Star dust "Take your seat". She scolded him. He nodded his head and sat down, next to his three friends.

After the last period was over the four went to the forest because Shadow wanted to see if the 'portal' legend was not a legend after all.

"Why did i come? I don't think that this 'portal' is real" Vanillabeam scolded Shadow. They went into the forest to look for this legendary 'portal'. After walking aimlessly for a few hours they couldn't find anything.

"This is so boring can we leave? i feel like we past this tree ten times over" Stridder said with a tired voice.

"I think i found it" Shadow said with a big grin on his face.

"This is probably a joke let's get out of here" Star dust said but Shadow would not stop bothering them until they tried it.

"Okay Shadow" Vanillabeam said touching the 'portal' then black. It was like someone hit them in the back of the head with a shovel.  
>Star woke up the sound of twigs cracking, he groan rubbing the back his head feeling a slight pain. He was the first one up while everyone else was still out cold. He looked around noticing he was in an unfamiliar place, they weren't in the Afterlife forest anymore. He was starting to freak out until he heard a groan coming for Stridder who was passed out beside him.<p>

Waking up Stridder felt as if he had a huge headache. "Feels like someone hit me with a shovel" he groans rubbing his head. He looks over towards Star who was looking back at him with an puzzled expression. "Dude where are we? This isn't the Afterlife forest". He asked looking over towards the other two who were still passed out.

Star shrugged and reaches up to scratch his head noticing he didn't have hands anymore. He stares at his hooves with his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. He closed his eyes tightly taking a deep breath, when he opened his eyes he would have hands and this would all but a scary dream. He smiles reassuring him this was a dream and opens his eyes. "WHAT?! WHY DO I HAVE HOOVES?".

Waking Vanillabeam up to Star's screaming, she slowly opens her eyes and looks around. "Star, Stridder are you guys-" she stopped looking down at her body "PONIES!" Vanillabeam woke up shadow with her yelling.

"Vanillabeam" Shadow said still tired the sound of the cracking twigs got closer to them which scared them in to running in to the nearest town. When they got out of the forest, they came across a huge sign that read 'WELCOME TO PONY VILE They stepped past the sign seeing the land of pony's.

" okay lets go" Star said they walked into the town causing a pink pony to gasp and run.

"That was weird" Vanillabeam chuckled. "And this place is completely crazy this has to be a dream Stridder punch me I-I mean hove me!". Stridder rolls her eyes and punches her in one of her front legs with his hove. Vanillabeam groans and hangs her head low in disappointment. "This isn't a dream, just my luck".

They seen the same pony with others and overheard her talking. " I saw some new ponies at the gate lets throw them a party" the unknown voice said. Going with the tone of her voice they knew this pony was a girl, but they could quite make out what she was saying because of her fast talking.

"Vanillabeam go say hi" Stridder said pushing her out more towards the crowd.

"no I don't want to" Vanillabeam said with a pout pushing Shadow and Stridder out the way.

"okay then I'll do it" Star walked from around the corner. "Hi my name is Star Dust but my friends call me Star" he said with a small smile.

"Hi my name is Pinkie Pie and this is Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity" she smiled jumping around them.

"well yes darling nice to meet you" Rarity said smiling "okay guys stop being bums " Vanillabeam, Stridder, Shadow came out. "This Vanillabeam, Stridder and Shadow". They slowly walked away from Star. "Ehh...? bye got to go" he ran up to them and they all walk away.

Stridder looked at Shadow "What?" Shadow asked, he was staring at Fluttershy.

"I seen you staring at her" Stridder said with a light smirk, not knowing exactly where they were going. Vanillabeam stopped to look behind them.

"Star come on" she yelled. He ran to catch up Vanillabeam who stopped again making ever pony stop. "What now?" asked Stridder. She turned around "lets go back" she said with a slight nervous laugh She ran back to pony vile, when they got back there was no pony in sight. While wondering around they found some party streamers that lead to the field not far from the sign that was by the opening. When they got there the ponies were still working on the party.

"uhh... need help?" Shadow asked the ponies stopped what they have been doing and frown slightly in disappointment.

"Aw..." they all said. "The surprise is ruined" Pinkie Pie said as her hair deflating.

"Out of the worst that could happen, this is the worst" Rarity said pulling a sofa from who knows where.

"Drama queen" Star said causing Vanillabeam to hit him. "What?" he asked looking around. "It's okay it's just a party" he said shrugging his shoulders, Pinkie Pie's hair inflated. After the party Twilight and her friends stopped to talk to Star and his friends.

"so how was the party?" Twilight asked.

"good it was fun" Star answered using his wing to fly . Stridder was passed out on the grass and Shadow was stuck in the trees. Star being drunk passed out on the grass and Vanillabeam was in a daze.

"Wow can't take apple cider" Applejack said walking away from the four ponies, two are passed out one in a daze and one in a tree. Upon waking up with a headache Shadow and Stridder had a conversation.

"you could bag that" drunken Stridder said.

"Yea man" Shadow said. "Can you get me down?" asked Shadow.

"no man can't" Stridder answered.

"Yo shut up!" hiccuped Star falling asleep again.

"Yo Vanillabeam". Vanillabeam looked around and passed out two hours later.

"Ow my head" Stridder whined Shadow fell from the tree landing on Stridder. Vanillabeam rolled down the hill lifting of the ground every time she hit a bump. Star was under neath the empty cider barrel that tipped over.

Spike looking for twilight came to the hill where the party was "hello hello twilight" the dragon looking at all the pony's on the ground. He walks over towards Star kicking him lightly to wake up. Star groans and looks up towards Spike still tired. "uh do you know twilight she is purple?" spike asked Star. "Yeah" Star said looking up at the dragon.


End file.
